Say you hate me
by Kaito The Sort of Neko
Summary: "Long live the Lost!" After being presumed dead, Ame starts her mission to find her mother. But as Ame's strength builds, she begins to gain unwanted attention from Aoigiri, and is given the choice. Join or die. From within the Ghoul force, Ame tries not to stray from her goal, but new loyalties arise. Another choice is given, and it's not as clear as the first... Slight AyatoXOC
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I  
Dead or Alive  
**

 _Still alive, huh?  
_ My eyes flicker open, and I take in a deep breath. The stretch of muscles and ligaments hurt me at first, I sit up and groan. A sheet falls off me, revealing a dark room, around me, in a grid pattern, are other white sheets, laid over bodies. Or what remains of them. I stand up, and walk between the bodies, approaching the window on the far side of the room. Just as I'm sliding out, a shout echoes, "Hey! Stop!"  
I slip out, and fall to through the air, landing painfully on my knees, before stumbling into a run, and vanishing.

1 month later, 15th Ward, Tokyo

 _God, I need a haircut.  
_ I grimace at my reflection in the window, before lowering my head and diverting off the street. Wandering for a while, I find a fire escape and climb up to the roof. Twenty stories above ground, focusing on my hearing and sight, I search for a place to recuperate. After ten minutes, I sigh and stand up. Giving up on the idea completely.  
"Guess I'll have to do something else then."

"And today is the one month anniversary of the Mori High School massacre in the 7th ward. A total of 50 students between the ages of 15-19 were killed, in the attack carried out by what was believed to be a ghoul organization." a news reporter says over the bus radio.  
I bite the inside of my cheek, and tighten my grip on the standing handle, the reporter continues, "The CCG is still carrying out an investigation on the Ghouls behind the attack, and offer their condolences to the families of the victims, assuring they're doing all they can to serve out justice. In other news.."  
I watch the scene passing outside my window to kill time, until I finally arrive at the 4th Ward. Keeping my head down, I maneuver through the streets, until I find the door, leading into the HySy ArtMask Studio. I open the door to be temporarily thrown by the dark interior, filled with stands displaying dozens of masks, each different in their own way. A head of a man appears from behind a stand, "Hello?"I pull down my hood, "Hi, I came to pick up my mask."  
"Oh, I'm just adding the last details now, but I will be another while so it can dry."  
"It's fine, may I borrow a pair of scissors?"  
He frowns, I hold up a section of my hair, "Need to cut it."  
"Ah, okay," he nods, before pointing towards his desk, "Go sit in the chair over there, I'll be over in a minute to do it for you."  
I nod once, taking off my worn jacket, and sitting down. The man, comes over after a while, and starts combing out the knots in my hair.  
"How would you like it?"  
I clamp my mouth shut, resisting the urge to shout out, as it feels like I'm being scalped, "Just past my jaw."  
After some painful tugging, and muttering from him, I hear the snap of scissors, and feel a cold breeze on the back of my neck.  
"Is there a particular reason why a girl as young as yourself is needing a mask?"  
I stare at the small mirror, watching the movements of the man, "Like every Ghoul, I need some protection when I hunt."  
"Young aren't you?" he raises an eyebrow  
"Aren't we all?" I glare at him through the mirror.  
By the time he finishes cutting my hair, it's short, not even brushing my shoulders, and my bangs are shorter, not covering as much as my face as before. I start fishing money out of my pocket, and hand it too him, "Will this cover the mask and haircut?"  
He counts it silently to himself, and nods, "That will do."  
"Thanks." I take the mask and walk out. After I reach the bus stop, I look at the mask in my hand, "Kitsune huh?"

A few months later, ? ? Ward, Tokyo  
"There it is!"  
"Regroup now!"  
I land on my knees on the rooftop, and secure my mask, "Bring it."  
I launch into the group of CCG operatives, attacking and moving between them, breaking up their group. I receive multiple hits on my arms, but dodge any lethal attacks. Shouts, and cries of pain, erupt from the group of six. I hit and attack my opponents until all of them are on the ground, injured, but still breathing. In these past months, I've only personally killed to feed, whether their injuries kill them or not is their fault.  
I climb up to the roof, feeling my few injuries heal, and my body repairing itself steadily.  
My strongest assets is healing, and hand to hand combat. I still have no control over my kagune.  
As I'm leaving, a prickling feeling runs down my spine, and the hairs on the back of my neck rise up.

I'm being watched.

I turn around to see a dark, hooded figure on the rooftop a few blocks away. We stare at each other for a moment, before I turn and sprint. Losing myself into the streets of Tokyo. Whoever was watching me, doesn't follow. After half an hour of moving around Tokyo, I stop, and take deep breaths, before going into the underground tunnels. I follow the straight, narrows paths until I find the small alcove, and the loose brick. I pull out the brick and push inwards into the wall, until it budges, and opens up into a dimly lighted room. Two people sitting on a couch look up, "Ame-san! What took you so long?!"  
"Doves." I kick off my boots, and slip out of my coat. The two, Naoki and Tsbasa, look annoyed, "Man, will those guys ever just leave?!"  
I grab a can of coffee and sit down, before shrugging, "Meals on wheels if you're strong enough.""Wow Ame-san," Tsubasa says, "You're really tough."  
I take a swig of the coffee, "The Doves aren't out only problem though, someone was watching me fight them."  
The two look spooked, I continue, "I lost them, don't worry. I'm sure if we just lay low for a while, it won't be a problem."  
"Ya," Naoki nods, "I'm sure they'll lose interest soon."  
"We're lucky to have you as our leader Ame-san!"  
"Long live the Lost!"  
I mime a cheers motion, but don't take part in the excitement. If someone is watching me, and made an effort not to be seen. I doubt they'll lose interest so easily.  
I need to investigate.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II  
Ghost of Days Past**

In the dark, I lie on my back looking up at the ceiling, the sounds of various things fill my ears. The buzz of Naoki's reading lamp, the rattling of trains passing by on the tracks around us, the steady breathing of Tsubasa, the slimy movement of bugs in the walls.  
I sigh, and turn on to my side, closing my eyes, I try to block out the sounds. Is it like this for humans too? Slowly, I drift into a restless sleep.

* * *

A school bell rings, I stand under the school gate, looking at the grey drab building, it doesn't in any way resemble the yellow, bright and happy buildings I saw in books. Mama holds my shoulders firmly, "Come on -?, let's get you signed in." We go inside the building, people stare, they're all older than me. Mama squeezes my shoulders reassuringly as we go into the principal's office, "Ah, Miss -?, come in."

I stand in the doorway of my bedroom, looking onto the kitchen, as mama sits at the table crying, with her head in her hands. I go to the sink and pour her a glass of water, before putting the glass in front of her. She looks up with red rimmed eyes and smiles, "It's just you and me now, we're going to have to be a team okay?"

"Poppa, where are you going?" I ask, he pats my head. "A far away place, I'll see you soon okay? Be good for your mama for me." his hand leaves my head as he walks towards the door, a suitcase in hand. I stand still, before stumbling forward, reaching out my hand, "POPPA!"

* * *

I sit up, breathing hard and sweating, Naoki peaks from behind the privacy curtain, "You okay Ame-san?" "I'm fine." I mutter, "What time is it?" Naoki looks behind him to the clock in the main room, "Just after six. Tsubasa's gone to work." I nod, "I'll go too."  
He nods and goes back into the living area, while I get up and throw on some shorts and a jumper.  
 _How long has it been since I had that came back to me? One year? One and a half?  
_ I shiver, and pull on some boots.  
 _Are they even accurate? Can't your brain alter memories for you or something?  
_ I stand in front of the grimy mirror, and start pulling my hair into a ponytail, before faltering.

 _How did mama say my name again?_

I shake my head, and tie my hair. Like mama I have long dark hair, and grey skin, with a relatively proportional face, but my eyes, one grey/purple, the other dark brown. I pull out the small lenses case, and slip them into my eyes. Blinking a few times until my vision clears, I look at my reflection. _  
At least I look normal now.  
_ As I'm about to go out the door, Naoki shouts, "Ame-san!"  
I sigh, "What?!"  
"You haven't eaten yet this month. Here take a-"  
"I'm fine!" I begin to walk out, but Naoki grabs my shoulder, "Ame!"  
The tone of his voice startles me, I turn around to see Naoki towering over me, glowering, "Ame-san, I know that you try to keep the food share equal, however, Tsubasa and I don't do as much fighting as you, and don't require as much energy as you. So please! Eat! Or I'll be forced to use force."  
I stare at him, I don't want a headache right now, I sigh, "Naoki,"  
He tugs me back in, and pushes me down onto the couch, before putting a plate of 'meat' in front of me. I force myself to swallow the tough, dry piece, before grimacing up at Naoki, "Old guy?"  
Naoki laughs slightly and sits next to me, "Yeah, sorry, but think of it as a punishment for not eating properly. You're a growing girl, you need to be strong and healthy, you know?." I glare at him and chew, we stay silent for a moment, "You know, I really admire you Ame-san."  
"Huh?"  
"You're strong, and a survivor. Unlike me and Tsubasa, you can hold your ground in a fight, and lead us. You've kept me and Tsubasa alive for the past year, even though you're younger than us. So for that, I really admire you, Ame-san."  
I finish eating, and get up, taking a deep breath, I smack my palm into his forehead, "Idiot, you're supposed to be the responsible one, and I'm stuck here babysitting you. Buck the hell up and take position as leader, or I'm going to have some serious complaints!"  
He rubs his head, and smiles, "Thanks Ame-san, I'll try."  
"And quit it with the san, geese, you're both hopeless." I sigh and leave through the door, but secretly I smile, _Thanks Naoki.  
_ Taking a deep breath, I walk out of the underground, and up to Tokyo. Winding through the crowds, I discreetly slip my hands into pockets, bags, the usual, picking out anything useful. After a few hours, I go into some quiet side street and look at the contents. Picking out cash from the wallets, I discard everything else into a corner, the police can return them to their owners.

Walking home, I sense I'm being watched. Muttering some curse under my breath, I take a right turn into some back alley, and climb up a fire escape to the roof. Looking around, I pull the mask out from underneath my jumper, and secure it on, before running across some rooftops, and jumping down into a secluded area. After a few minutes, a person lands behind me.  
"Kitsune, you are requested to come with me."  
"On who's authority?"  
"The leaders of Aoigiri Tree."  
I groan internally, and turn around, launching a kick into the messenger. They The hit off the brick wall, and I repeatedly hit them, lazily, mainly woth kicks before I then plant the sole of my boot firmly into their mask, "Look, if I had some interest in your goddamn cult, I'd join, trust me, I'm not into denying myself. However, if another one of you underlings come and bother me again, I won't be so kind. So, please go tell your superiors or bosses or whoever the hell you take orders from, and tell them to eff off, while I go back to my own group and get on with my life."  
"K-Kits-"  
I bend down, and remove their mask to see a bloodied face underneath, "And if you still don't get the message, I'll guess I'll have to demonstrate."  
Their screams echo in the secluded area.

"What took you so long?" Naoki asks as I walk into the living area. I empty my pockets and hand the notes to Tsubasa, who begins to count them, "Sorry, I bumped into an old acquaintance."  
Naoki raises and eyebrow but doesn't say anything to complain, I remove the lenses, and put them back into their case. Tsubasa shouts, "Looks like we'll be getting better clothes this month!"  
I smile slightly, and grab a can of coffee, "Any visitors?"  
"Nope, quiet day." Naoki smiles, grabbing two more coffees, handing one to Tsubasa, we all sit on the couch and drink, "You'd almost think that people didn't know we existed."  
"Better than being too well known." I mutter.  
"You're quite popular among Ghouls, Ame-san. They all call you 'Kitsune' and are totally terrified of you!" Tsubasa informs. I take a deep breath, "Great."  
"What's up Ame-san?" Naoki asks, I sigh and stand up in front of them, "I was confronted by some underling from an Aogeri Tree or something."  
"Aoigiri Tree?!" Tsubasa and Naoki exclaim. I shrug, "Yeah them."  
"What did you say?"  
"I told them to eff off like every other group that's confronted me, why?"  
Naoki stands up and holds my shoulders, "What were you thinking?! This could get us killed!"  
"Fat chance," I push him off, "We've stayed hidden, no one's going to find us."  
"Ame! They have some of the most powerful Ghouls in Japan in their ranks, they could find us easily."  
"And what if they do?" I raise an eyebrow, Naoki shakes slightly, Tsubasa looks grey, "They will kill us."  
I stare at both of them, not quite believing them, but at the same time...  
 _We need to act fast._


	3. Chapter III

**AN: Sorry, I've been busy at school and personal life, hectic as hell at the moment, might die down soon.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Three_  
 _The Failure Escape_**

They're nervous.  
Anxiety, rolling off them in waves. I internally groan, before standing up, and going behind the privacy curtain. We've arranged everything. We'll be okay. We just need to wait.

"Ame-san! 5 people, 1 is different from the the rest, outside the door." Tsubasa mumbles, only loud enough for me to hear. "You sure?" I take out the lenses again, and slip them on. When I walk out to the main room again, Tsubasa nods once. I hear the scratching and the muffled mutters outside, as they try to get in. Naoki takes a deep breath, Tsubasa fiddles with her hands, I stand with my arms crossed over my chest. Waiting.

After a minute, the door swings open violently. I raise my eyebrows. _Dramatic entrance much?_

Three people walk in, two in robes like the underling I saw before, one, just dressed normally. That means there's two outside. The normally dressed one is about sixteen, he's taller than me, with a bored face. He looks around, Tsubasa and Naoki retreat behind me, I tut, "Jeese, who the hell are you, and what the hell are you doing here?"

Bored face looks up at me, "So, this is the legendary 'Kitsune'?" he walks closer until he's standing only inches away, looking down on me, "Forgive me if I'm underwhelmed by the brat in front of me."

"Forgive me for thinking that Aoigiri tree didn't look like some weird heavy metal band." I mutter, looking over his shoulder. _Where the hell are the other two?_

Bored face smirks, "Funny."

I smile insincerely, "Yes, funny like the way a gang of people bust into my hideout without any introduction. So, forgive me if I sound rude when I say, 'Get the hell out'"

One robes moves forward, bored face pushes him away, "We've been sent to give you with the wondrous news that, Aoigiri Tree is offering to take you among our ranks, instead of just killing you instantly for being around humans and such."

Taking a moment, I sigh, "May we have a moment to consider?"

"Of course." he turns on his heel and walks off, Tsubasa rushes over and whispers in my ear, "What the hell are we going to do?"

"Let me think." I hiss, waving her away, now is not the time for her panicky antics. I take a deep breath. _Come on, think, what would mom do?._ A sudden idea comes to me, I spin around, "What does joining Aoigiri mean?"

Bored face sighs turning around, "It means showing stupid humans that Ghouls are the superior race, and that their time is up. It means being loyal to the One Eyed King, and killing anyone or anything that gets in our way or goes against our values."

"So we kill humans, and CCG alike. Can't we just be loyal to Aoigiri and stay here as we are?" I cross my arms, trying to look steady, bored face smirks, "No not for you I'm afraid. You join, or you die."

I roll my eyes, "Forgive me for being a little unenthusiastic, but your threats are crap, and I'm not sure if you're really all bite as you seem."

"Oh?"

"Prove that Aoigiri is as bad and tough as you're making it sound. Kill one of your subordinates."

"Ame-san!" Tsubasa and Naoki cry out, I bite the inside of my mouth. _Come on._ Bored face approaches me and stands right in front of me, staring me down, "Are you playing a trick? Your subordinates seem a little nervous."

"Are you really so tough? Your minions seem scared."

A moment of tense silence passes. Without warning, Bored face spins on his heel and lands a punch into the stomach of one of the robed guys, they gasp, the other robed guy jumps back, the other two begin running in, I jump back to Tsubasa and Naoki, "Move."

Naoki grabs the light bulb, throwing it at the Aoigiri group, a loud crash follows, and a grey gas rises, Tsubasa moves opens the cupboard and we slip through, I go last, glancing back at the group. I see briefly bored face, eyes red, mouth set in a snarl, I smile, and give a salute before going through the passage.

* * *

We run through the sewer system, not daring to slow or look back. "What the hell was that Ame?! It was certainly not part of the plan!" Tsubasa snaps, I roll my eyes, "Shit didn't play out as I thought, so plans changed slightly, just go with it."

"But-" she begins, I turn and slap her, "Tsubasa, deal with it for now and confront me later when we're not running for our lives!" I feel my anger growing, my kakugan developing, my fists shaking. Naoki's hiss breaks me out of my distraction, "Can we get moving?!"

I start running again, taking the turns necessary to reach the sewers under Shibuya. We find the a sewer hole, and climb out, entering the streets and blending in with the crowd. We walk quickly, heads down, and senses tuned for the smells of the group. Tsubasa rubs her face, "Sorry, Ame-san." she mumbles, I growl slightly, "Just don't complain to me when we're running from someone okay?" She mumbles an agreeing sound, Naoki clears his throat, "Where do you go to now?"

"South," I respond, "to the edge of Tokyo, I have business to attend to there, and a few favors to call in."

Within an hour, we're sitting on the train heading south, the carriage is crowded despite being late at night. I keep my eyes on the floor, trying to think ahead. When we get to the South, I can meet with Mont, he can fix us some fake passports, enough to get us into the mainland, from there we can-

"Ame-san, their in the train." Tsubasa whispers. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ I look up, we're about two hours away from our destination, but another platform is coming up. I stand "Okay, we get off here, and go on foot."

The two get up, and follow me onto the platform, we walk up the steps up onto the street, I can hear them coming after us. I lead us through the most crowded streets, trying to stay in too large areas where it would be stupid to attack. They keep on our tails, walking on rooftops, or underground, avoiding being seen in the public. Bored face follows our route, keeping 20 ft behind. I feel butterflies in my stomach. Today has been the worst of days.

We stop briefly at the edge of a side alley to catch our breath on Tsubasa's request. When we step out, bored face stands by the door, "Think you could outrun me?"

"No, just thought we could limit your choices." I respond, "Even for a reckless Ghoul, it's stupid to kill in the public like this," I indicate to the crowds around us, "people and cameras everywhere, CCG just a few steps away. Continue this fight us another day." I turn to walk away, he chuckles, "Your plan won't work, we have your associate, well, had."

I snap my head around, disbelief very apparent on me, "What did you do to him?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he stands directly in front of me, "We tortured him for information on the Kitsune, until we found you. Then we killed him. You know for feared Ghoul you were far too easy to find once we were given a direction."

I clench my fists to stop them from shaking, "You are getting on my last nerve."

"As you are mine."

"Come near us again, and I will tear you apart." I growl, he raises an eyebrow, before leaning in, "Look around you, use your senses a little, how many Ghouls are around right now?"

I frown, focusing my senses. _Oh God._ "Ame-san?" Tsubasa's voice quivers, I turn to see three men standing behind Naoki and Tsubasa, both are standing stiff, I mentally hit myself, how could I be so careless? "Come quietly, and you'll live to see the end of the night."

"Ame-san, don't accept, just escape yourself." Naoki urges. Thunder rumbles above, rain begins to pour down. I look up and take a deep breath. Turning my head, I glare at bored face, "You harm one hair on them-"

He holds up his hands in mock surrender, smirking, "I won't they're like ants to me, not worth it, but I can't guarantee that from everyone else. You know how some ghouls get hungry more than most."

I bite my lip to stop screaming and shouting in frustration. Instead, I turn to face bored face, "Lead the way."

* * *

 **Canon characters are a bit OOC, but the circumstances are different than canon story line of Tokyo Ghoul, hopefully they'll be more recognizable next chapter. See ya!**


	4. Chapter IV

_**Chapter IV  
Keep your enemies closer**_

The Aoigiri den was worse than I anticipated. The hyena chuckling, the damp, the smell of blood, and violence, screaming ghouls and humans alike. All of these sensations all washed over me as soon as we walked through the doors.  
I can feel the fear off Naoki and Tsubasa, hear their uneven breathing. I force myself to take deep breaths while I analyze my surroundings, the den is temporary, that's easy enough to figure out. They probably move on a need to basis. The den is made of several dilapidated warehouses mushed together and set by an old pier. The smell of oil and sea makes me feel almost as nauseous as human food does. I'd say the place hasn't been touched by humans for years.  
We are led into the lower levels of the den into a long corridor with lots of doors, one of the doors is opened and we're thrown in. A guard is put outside to watch us. Naoki stands up and paces, Tsubasa curls up in a ball, I lean my head back and close my eyes, trying to think.

 _From here, we're about 300 steps from where we came in. Up the stairs, turn left, up three flights, right, left again, and then straight down to the door._

 _If only it would be so easy._

"Tsubasa how many people are here?" I stand over her, and put my mask on, before folding my arms.

"We're doomed Ame-san." she sobs quietly, "There's no way we can-"

"How many?!" I raise my voice involuntarily, she looks up and sniffs, "I- I can't tell, there's too many to track at once, thousands, thousands Ame."Naoki punches the wall. Tsubasa and I jump slightly, a deep hole surrounds his fist. I walk over and pull his arm free before slapping him, "Don't pull shit like that! We need to think!"

"What the hell is that going to do?" he growls, "This is Aoigiri, not a smallville bumfuck ragtag of Ghouls. This is an army. And a vicious one at that. We join or we die. The last is most likely."  
"So we die fighting, not sitting in a cell." I return his growl, he frowns, ""We"? Ame-san, who do you think they'll value more? A Ghoul known and feared, or her two followers?" he walks closer to me and taps the noise of my mask, "It's this they want."

"I'm- I-" I look at my feet, not so sure of myself, "I'll negotiate, find a place here fo-"

"Ame-san, you don't negotiate with Aoigiri." Tsubasa whispers, Naoki sits next to her, they quietly look at theirs hands, keeping silent, waiting for our fate.

* * *

We're led upstairs to a large room filled to the brim with cloaked ghouls, at the top of the room are other ghouls, leaders of sort probably. We're pushed to our knees in front of the other Ghouls. A white-haired, red masked man looks lazily down on us. I look at each pf them through my mask, there's a child like one in a pink dress cloak, a tall man with a faceless mask, save a creepy smile, bored face, a tall broad pale guy with a thin colorful guy on his arm.

"So this is the Kitsune?" white hair sighs, "She's smaller than even Ayato."

"Hey!" bored face snarls, I smirk beneath my mask. White hair continues, "Kitsune will be assigned to one of you, her two followers here can be subordinates under.. Yamori."

Sniggers, and uncomfortable shifting fill the room, the tall broad guy; Yamori, grins, "I have no use for subordinates, but I think I could use some new toys."

"No," I look towards him, "my subordinates will be treated as soldiers, not as 'toys' you sick p-" I'm slapped before I can continue, white hair raises an eyebrow, "You don't agree with my placement of your former subordinates?"

"Their good strategists, and Tsubasa's hearing rivals no one. They should be given proper positions in Aoigiri."

He looks me for a brief moment, "Then they can be assigned to Noro. Noro." he waves the smiling mask man forward. He stands in front of us, silently, before his kagune bursts out of his back, and grabs Naoki. Realizing my mistake, I move forward to attack but am taken down, Ayato pins me down on my stomach, his knee pressed on my back and holds my head up, "Now watch your subordinates get killed for your mistakes. With Yamori, they could have survived, but Noro, he has one hell of an appetite." I squirm and try to break free but am held in place as Naoki is torn apart, Tsubasa cries quietly, as Naoki screams. The ghouls of Aoigiri laugh.

Beneath my mask, tears slide down my face.

Noro picks up Tsubasa, who quivers and shakes and impales her. She looks at me and weakly smiles before going still. Noro exits the room, dragging their bodies with him. White hair gets up and walks over to me, grabbing me by the neck, he lifts me up and removes my mask.

"As I suspected, your **that** woman's daughter. No wonder you repulse me." He tosses me to the ground, "Any one of you want to have the oh so feared Kitsune?"

I'm thrown to the ground, while my fate is decided.

"She's too small for any use." Yamori says, his companion coos, "But pretty with those eyes."

"She seems too much trouble for us Tatara-san." the twin blue cloaks decide, white hair; Tatara, turns to Ayato who rolls his eyes, "I get it, I'm left with the runt."

Unsteadily, I stand up, putting my mask back on, I take a breath to protest but Ayato kicks me in the stomach, "Did I say you could move?"

Tatara tosses me a red cape, "Meeting over."

* * *

 _ **6 months later  
**_

Hell.

That's the only way I can describe this place.  
Everyday brings a fight of some-sort. You fight for food, you fight for work, you fight for your life, your dignity, so on and so fourth. You trust no one and no one trusts you. Everyday I've had to work my way up the ranks, through killing, intimidation, and sabotage. I tricked people into messing up, getting killed. And now I'm here. Sitting on the roof of our most recent den, on the lookout for suspicious behavior, 'bad apples' or CCG. Just anyone that isn't in an Aoigiri cloak. I shiver and pull my own closer around me. In the night, my breath comes out in clouds, and a light frost sleeps on everything around me. The edge of November has always been my favorite month. But in times like this, in the stillness of a cold night, I always remember them. The first day I meant them.

I had been on my own for about three months at that point, becoming an urban legend of sort. I slept in the day, and ran rogue at night, killing any CCG operative that came across my path. Looking for answers about my mother. People feared me, or at least the idea of me. Needless to say, I received a lot of attention.  
A small time hunting ground leader in the 18th ward thought he could take me down, using a disguised human as bait, he surrounded me with Ghouls from his ragtag group. I surrendered for a bit of fun. The leader tried to torture me, make himself seem bigger. I laughed in his face, and killed him. Then I gave the followers a choice. Go or suffer consequences. Some decided to fight for the boss out of loyalty, I planned to kill them but was stopped by the guy with brown hair and brown eyes. He grabbed my arm, and flung me back before begging for the lives of his comrades. I shrugged and planned to walk away from the whole mess. It was a cold December Eve night when he and the girl began to follow me. When I stopped and confronted them, they asked to join me. I didn't really know what they meant. And soon enough, they were just living in my den. I taught Tsubasa and Naoki how to read, we learned to fight, and to survive. They taught me the humanity I lost. And I protected them.

Like that did them any good in the end.

Sighing I stand up, and walk to the other side of the building. A quiet night, no one in sight except other patrolling Ghouls. Footsteps from behind me, make me look up. Ayato strolls over, and stands next to me, I stiffen up, and keep my gaze fixed on the surroundings.

"Disturbances?"

I shake my head, he raises an eyebrow, "Jeese, you're still not over them? Get over it, loyalties make you weak."

"Is that why you eat out of Tatara's hand?"

"Watch your mouth." he snarls, "Then watch yours." I mutter. A moment of silence passes. He laughs humorlessly, and smirks, "You don't think I've noticed? How every person above you has fallen to ruin somehow, and you've taken their place."

"It's a badge of honor to betray and set up your comrades here. I use it to my advantage. I want to leave this group, I've made that clear, so before I get the chance to leave, I plan to leave as much havoc and annoyance behind me as possible." My arms stay crossed as I speak, Ayato sniggers, "You really think you can leave here? And live? You're more stupid than I thought." he begins to walk away, calling back as he leaves, "If you really want to leave, you'll have to die or get killed Kitsune."

 _Then I'll do just that._


	5. Author's Announcement

**I'll keep this short**

 **I used to have a fanfic account that I started when I was twelve and left when I was fourteen.**

 **The content was shockingly amateurish and unplanned**

 **I started this account to get back into writing**

 **This was kind of an experiment so my writing and plot for it is sloppy**

 **For the next while I'll be (very) slowly fixing this one and revising the plot and Ame (only a little as I do like her a lot already)  
**

 **I also plan to redo some of the stories from my old account (which have now been deleted)**

 **There may be a few changes so I guess you can keep up to date it you want.**

 **Also I'm going to Shanghai for a holiday(?) in the spring, due to the fact I get a lot of my writing done during holidays updates will be slow.**

 **So in the meantime while I edit and write, you may do what you want.**


End file.
